The present invention relates to a tool mounting.
More particularly, the invention relates to an improved tool mounting for releasably holding one or more tool holders.
Mountings of this general type are already known in the art, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,272. This type of equipment is used with lathes and other machine tools on which precision machining operations are carried out. The prior-art devices are not, however, as versatile or otherwise as satisfactory as desirable, so that further improvements are considered necessary.